Just an Average Girl
by OhMyBart
Summary: My OC feels average. not being really "sexy" her partner Jason Todd, may have something to say about that. LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON!


**Second attempt at a lemon. Please tell me what you think cuz i dont know how well i write these things,**

**~Bart**

I walked into my apartment and was completely shocked to see my partner sitting on my couch with his shirt off.

He'd been my partner for awhile. He said he needed someone who was more tech savvy to help him with his crimes, and that'd be me. His name was Jason Todd.

"Uh…. Hi Jay." I said as I placed my groceries on the table. "You… uh… okay?" I questioned. I was trying not to stare at his muscular body, and I was finding it difficult.

He looked up at me and shrugged,

"I was just hoping for a place to crash tonight." I nodded my head. It wasn't like Jason to ask for permission so of course he was just able to break into my apartment and make himself at home.

"Did you have Dinner yet?" I inquired.

"No." he answered with a simply.

"I'll make some then, you're not allergic to any foods, right?" I questioned and he shook his head no.

I began to cook some spaghetti in the kitchen, but I kept thinking about that body of his. I mean, I was usually able to keep myself together, but him just lying there on my couch made me a bit more… turned on.

I quickly shook my head though. He wouldn't like me. There were girls SO much sexier then I was. My boobs were average, my butt was average, I was just an average looking girl with nothing special. I never even had sex before so the possibility of him liking me because of experience was out the window. He only saw me as his partner. Nothing else.

While I was mixing the noodles with the tomato sauce, I felt a person's body up against my back. His left hand was on my hip, squeezing my butt slightly, and his right hand was on my hand that was holding the mixing spoon.

"Smells nice." he said huskily in my ear. It was Jason.

"Uh… yeah, but it's not done yet, maybe another thirty minutes." I informed. He chuckled softly, and whispered,

"I wasn't talking about the Dinner." My brown eyes widened at his statement, and I squirmed a little under his touch. He easily was able to get the spoon out of my hand by using his right hand, and he then moved the pot off the stove.

"Let's just let that sit for awhile." he smirked as he kept me in the same position but slid me down to the end of the counter.

"Jay, what are you… ah!" he didn't let me finish as he grabbed my hips and made them ground into the corner of the table, rubbing hard against my clit. I moaned in pleasure but was still confused. Why was he doing this to me?

"Feel good, Dalice?" he questioned.

"Ye… ye… Yes!" I moaned, hardly able to get the words out. I could feel his breath on my neck.

"I plan to make you feel more then good tonight." he whispered in my ear, his voice hoarse, then nibbled on it, making me arch my back more then it originally was.

He stopped my hips from grinding more on the end of the counter and picked me up bridal style and carried me to my bedroom.

My head was lying on his chest and I felt so safe in his strong arms. Like nothing could hurt me. But then I started to panic.

"Jay, w-what are you doing?" I questioned with fear in my eyes as he laid me down on my back on my bed.

He looked into my eyes and noticed the apparent fear. He caressed my face, bent down and kissed me gently.

"I love you, Dalice." he whispered. I was in complete shock. In love? With me? Of all the sexy women he could easily choose from, he likes me?

"I… I love you too." I stuttered, and Jason went in for another kiss. This kiss involved majority of Jason's tongue exploring my mouth.

He immediately started to unbutton my shirt, and once he was done, he threw it across the room. He looked down at my petite body and my breast covered by a plain black bra. Lust was in his eyes, and he quickly undid my bra and did the same to it as he had done with my shirt.

He then started to kiss my neck and started to leave a trail of saliva and bite marks down my body until he reached my breasts. He gave each nipple a kiss, and then took my right nipple in my mouth, sucking forcefully and kneading my left. I moaned at the feeling and let out a yelp of surprise and pleasure as he nipped my nipple.

He then alternated, showing the same treatment to the left just like the right.

He lifted up his head to look at me and smiled.

"Are your breast sensitive?" he inquired with a smirk, brushing his calloused fingers over my two nipples.

"Y-yes." I moaned out an answer,

"Good." smirked Jason, as he started to rub them. I shuttered under his touch. The joint in-between my legs was getting very, very wet.

Jason started to trail kisses down my stomach, then reached my jeans. He tore them off and what was left was my underwear. He smirked and started kissing up and down my legs to tease me.

He then hooked my underwear around his finger and yanked it off then discarded it somewhere in my room, with the other garments.

He continued kissing until he reached my clit. He licked it and then started to suck and nibble on it. My body shook with pure pleasure.

"Oh! Ja-Jason! I-I'm gonna... gonna…" I felt something building up in my stomach. I then felt a huge release followed by pure bliss. My body went limp but I then felt something wet. Liquids were coming out of me! And Jason was happily licking it up.

_Oh my god, did I just pee on him? _I thought with worry, but when he came up and kissed me again, I could taste myself. It wasn't bad. If it wasn't bad then it couldn't be pee because then people wouldn't be so disgusted when survivors have to drink their own pee when stranded on an island.

Jason ripped off his boxers as he continued to passionately kiss me, and then he lined up with me. His cock was huge and I was frightened.

_He's suppose to put that thing… inside me? But, I'm so small. It's to big._ I thought with panic. He didn't realize my fear and whispered,

"Just for warning you, I like it rough."

"Wait, Ja…" it was to late. He plunged into me and I felt searing pain. I screamed and tears streaked my face.

"Oh my god." Jason whispered. He quickly pulled out, making me hiss from more pain. He held me in his arms and caressed me. He kissed away my tears, and whispered,

"I am so sorry Dalice. I didn't know. I didn't know you were a virgin." I was shocked. He thought I had sex before? Me? The computer nerd who was to afraid for the first eighteen years of her life to step out into the world?

I didn't know to either take that as an insult or a compliment. So I did what I could. I laid on my bed, curled up next to Jason, shaking in fear and embarrassment.

Jason embraced me in his strong arms, holding me tight, rubbing my head. I took in a deep breath, trying to get a hold of myself.

"Dalice, are you alright?" I nodded my head even though I could still feel sore from losing my virginity. "It's okay Dalice, I won't do that to you again." I shook my head. I needed to do this. To go through with this.

"Jason, please have sex with me." I whispered. He looked at me apprehensively.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." Jason sat up over me and I spread my legs.

"I'll be gentle." he whispered as he slowly slid his cock into me. It felt strange and slightly painful but Jason stopped to let me get used to the feeling. He looked to me, waiting for me to give the OK even though he was itching to get it started. I nodded my head and he slowly pulled himself almost all the way out, then slowly pushed back in. he did this for a while and the pain started to fade. It started to turn into pleasure.

"Jason, please, faster." I breathed. He smiled and started to speed up the pace. He quickly pulled out then thrusted in. Out, in, out, in. I felt like my eyes were rolling in the back of my head.

"OH JA-JASON! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ERMMMMMMM!1 OOOOOOOOOOOOH! AH!AH! AH!" I moaned. My voice seemed to stir him to go faster. He lifted on of my legs and then started to hit a spot I didn't even know I had.

"OH GOD JASON! YES!YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! RIGH-RIGHT TH-TH-THERE! OOOOOOOOOH! AH!OH!OH! ERMMMMMMMMMMMMMM! AHHHHH!" I could feel that I wasn't going to last any longer and neither was he.

"AHHHH! AHHH! AH! AH! AH! JASON!" I screamed and was sent over the edge. He rode me a few more seconds until he came, feeling me up. He slid out and hugged me lovingly.

"You sure can scream." he smirked. I blushed at his statement.

"Sorry." I whispered.

"Don't worry about it. It's sexy." he grinned.

"Jason?"

"Yeah?" he questioned. I rested my head on his chest and smiled.

"I love you." he held me strongly in his arms.

"I love you too." he whispered, and we drifted to sleep together.


End file.
